In Your Arms Forever
by The Queen of AWESOMENESS
Summary: Madame Giry and Erik Are secretly in love. Will it last?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fanfic. Plz be nice. Thx. **

It was the grand premiere of HANIBAL. Carlotta was the lead in the play. Christine and Meg were practicing when … Antoinette came running in with a worried look on her face and a letter in her hand. "Mother what is that?" ask Meg with the most wondering look on her face. "It's a letter from Erik." Said Annie opening it slowly. Once she finished reading the letter she ran to her room. Meg slowly sneaked out of ballet practice and followed her mother.

Meg hid in a corner by her mother's room. Shortly after Erik appeared at her door. Annie opened the door and Erik went in and a second later it was closed and locked.

Meg walked towards the door and put her ear on it to listen to their conversation. She heard nothing but low whispers. After a while she heard footsteps and ran to the corner she was in. Erik came out and kissed Annie goodnight and promised to see her soon.

Meg ran back to ballet class and shortly after Annie arrived again.

Finally it was time for the play. HANNIBAL was just starting. Meg and Christine were ready to jump on stage to dance.

Right when the play was about to start, Annie saw a shadow in BOX 5. Raul could not attend the play so BOX 5 was empty. Annie rushed to BOX 5 and saw that it was Erik. She handed him a playbill and quickly ran down backstage so nobody noticed she was gone.

Right before the play was over Erik was gone. He left a letter in BOX 5 for Annie. She picked it up and ran to her room. The letter said

"_My dearest Annie, _

_I am very pleased I could attend the play. Tomorrow night when everybody is asleep I shall visit you in your room. _

_Your humble servant, Erik." _

The next night came and Annie was waiting in her room, sitting on a chair, for Erik. Erik knocked on her door.

Meg's room is next door and she suddenly woke up.

Annie let Erik inside. Erik grabbed Annie by the small of her back. He leaned in closer and kissed her. They were by a wall and they crashed into it. Meg got out of bed and knocked on her mother's door

. "Mother, Mother is that you in there?" Meg said, worried and she put her ear on the door.

"Yes dear I was redecorating my room. Did I wake you?" Annie signed to Erik to hide. After Erik hid. Annie let Meg in. Erik was hiding in her closet. "What happened? Are you ok?"

"Yes dear I'm fine I was moving something. Now go back to back to sleep its late." Meg went back to bed and Erik came out of the closet. Erik leaned back to Annie and kissed her again. Then after a while, Erik went back to his lair and Annie went to sleep.

A few hours later it was morning and they heard some wonderful news.

"CHRISTINE AND RAUL ARE TO GET MARRIED!" Meg said with a happy grin on her face. Annie said to herself "Christine is moving away!"

She was happier than she'd ever been.

Months past and it was the wedding day. Christine was dressed in a long white dress. It was a sunny and beautiful day in Paris. The wedding was going to be outside in a park. About an hour before the wedding was going to start Erik sneaked out of the opera house and went to the park where the wedding was going to be.

Annie was dressed in a beautiful blue dress. Erik looked at her with gazing eyes and said to himself "She looks so beautiful."

Christine asked her to be one of her bridesmaids.

Meg was asked to be the maid of honor. The bride's maid's dresses where dark blue and the maid of honor's dress were light blue. Annie and Meg walked to the park in their dresses and Meg was carrying a gift for Raul and Christine.

Annie noticed a shadow behind a tree. She gasped with a scared look on her face. She saw Erik's face and he smiled at her.

Annie was hoping nobody noticed him. She was so nervous for him because she loved him dearly and couldn't help the fact that he could get killed.

Meg, Annie and the rest of the bride's maids started walking down the aisle. Minutes later everybody stood up for Christine started walking down the aisle. "Christine's face is glowing!" Raul said to Annie.

Christine and Raul finally kissed and left. They moved to the USA. Annie and Erik were so happy that she had finally left.

Several months later, Meg found out that her mother and Erik were secretly together. Meg was happy and raging with anger all at the same time. She went to her mother's room and barged in. "MOTHER HOW COULD YOU!" screamed Meg.

"How could I what?" Annie put down her brush.

"HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME YOU LOVED ERIK!?" Meg replied to Annie. Annie was speechless she had her mouth wide open.

After a while Annie finally said "Meg, I'm sorry. I thought you would be scared of him and I didn't want you to be."

Meg went towards her mother and hugged her. "Mother I'm sorry for screaming." Annie smiled and they forgot about this conversation.

A year after that happened, Erik finally asked Annie. Erik came to Annie's room and got down on one knee. "Antoinette Giry, will you marry me?"

Annie was shocked but said to Erik, "OF COURSE!" Erik carried Annie and kissed her.

The next day Annie told Meg and she was so happy she was finally getting a father after so many years.

Four months later, It was the wedding day. They were married and Erik was never feared again.

**A/N**:**I hope you all like it and there is going to be more soon.**

**-Emily ;) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Sorry it took me so long to write it, Next time I'll write it faster.**

**~The Queen of AWESOMENESS **

Five years later Christine came back to Paris with Raul and a little figure hidden in the darkness holding her hand. Annie greeted them and looked down at the little thing behind Christine. "Hello" said a tiny little light voice coming out of behind her mother.

"Hello little one" said Annie looking at the small girl with pink lips and hair so dark and curly like her mothers, big blue eyes like her fathers, and skin so pale she looked like Christine when she was a child. "This is Bella" Christine said to Annie

Christine heard footsteps when Erik appeared next to Annie. Christine's eyes started tearing up, for she had missed Erik and was happy for him and Annie. Erik stretched his hand toward Raul and Christine and they shook hands. Annie took Christine Raul and Bella to their room. Meg was waiting there for Christine and she gave all of them a hug and welcomed them.

It was getting late so everybody went to bed. Except for Annie and Erik. Annie was talking to Erik about Bella. Erik asked Annie why she was so angry that Christine had a child. She answered back "Because Erik, I want a child too." Erik stayed silent until finally "If you want a child, then we'll have a child." Annie's face lightened up as if the sun shone on it again.

The next morning they had operand ballet practice. Annie told Meg about it and she was so happy. About a month later, Annie found out she was going to have a baby. Months and months passed until the day came. Annie and Erik had a baby boy and they named him Erik Jr. but everybody calls him little Erik.

Annie, Erik, Meg and Erik Jr. were happy together and they continued living in the opera house. How will Erik Jr.'s life turn out?

**A/N More coming soon and it will not be that long for the next ones. Thanks for reading.**

**P.S plz follow my stories. :D**

**~The Queen of AWESOMENESS **


End file.
